Hydroxylation of camphor by P. Putida occurs at the 5-position. The same organism appears to be capable of hydroxylating pericyclocamphanone (PCP), a compound very similar to camphor at the 6-position. We propose to study the oxidation of PCP in living cells as well as with the reconstituted enzyme system in detail in order to confirm the above hypothesis and to compare the metabolic pathway of PCP with that of camphor. Verification of the above hypothesis will imply that camphor can potentially be hydroxylated at both 5 and 6 positions by the same enzyme system but that the predominance of the former obscures the latter. Hence, the hydroxylation of camphor will be reinvestigated in order to determine if small amounts of 6-hydroxylated compounds are formed along with the 5-substituted isomers. Finally, our studies on the hydroxylation of 5-deuteriocamphor will be completed. These studies were initiated in the previous phase of our work in order to determine the stereochemistry of hydrogen abstraction.